residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor climax
Gameplay A survival game, where the player must defeat increasingly more deadly waves of creatures. The player may chose from the overshoulder camera or the fixed camera. The player can also reload and shoot while moving. Players: 4 Character's Night-Starlight Antoganist of RE Lifting the vale etc. Night although having no healing items slowly regerarates health. Night Cannot run. ''' '''Night has a 35% chance of dodgeing an enemy's attack. ' inventory [[Berreta xx treme|'Berreta xx treme]]' ' 'Firepower:500 ' 'Capacity: 30' 'Reload speed:3.5 ' 'Quates' "Follow me". '' ''"Stop". '' ''"Attack". '' ''"Many thank's" '' ''"I need your assistance" . "You call that a hit". "You missed". "Move" ''(Sarcasticlly). 'Melee attacks' '''Chopper' Night bring's his hand and decapitates the enemy with a powerful chop. Avalible when hit in head. Instant kill. Power rip Night rip's out the enemy's spinel cord. Instant kill. Fun fact: Night can often heard whistleing the Numa Numa during gameplay. Ocolot-Stalker Ocelot has the lowest amount of health. But carry's the most weaponry. Inventory ''Colt python '''Firepower:2000 ' Capacity:6 ' '''Reload speed:2.6 ' ''Luger P08 '''Firepower: 350 ' 'Capacity:20 ' 'Reload speed:1.9 ' 'F aid spray x 1 ' Dork sniper '''Firepower: 5000 Capacity: 3 Reload speed:2.6 Melee attacks Calibber strike Ocelot peform's a lethal uppercut and then flip's them over his shoulder. pale snap Ocelot break's the spine of the enemy. Avalible if hit in the head. Quates "Over hear". '' ''"Halt it". '' ''"GO". '' ''"I owe you one". '' ''"Help me". '' ''"Damb". "Go to hell, you freak". Ark-agent Protaganist of Resident evil Survivor. ''' '''Ark has the most health, but faces more enemies. Inventory Berreta Firepower:150 ' '''Capacity:30 ' 'Reload speed:1.2 ' '''Combat shotgun Firepower:750 ' '''Capacity:8 ' 'Reload speed:3.6 ' Rocket launcher 'Firepower:20,000 ' 'Capacity:oo ' 'reload speed:5,00 ' '''F.aid spray x 5 SURVIVE: Ark shoot's the enemy in the foot and snap's there neck. Avalable when hit in the head. ' Chris- BSAA 'Inventory K6 Firepower:100 ' '''Capacity:150 ' 'Reload speed:2,6 ' M92F 'Firepower:300 ' 'Capacity:15 ' 'Reload speed:1,9 ' Rocket Launcher '''Firepower: 50,000 Capacity: Single Fire Reload speed: N/A ' '''First aid spray ' Normal enemies '''Zombie - Worth: 400 Cereburus - Worth: 600 Crimson head - Worth 900 ''' '''Licker - Worth: 900 Ganado - Worth: 300 Zealot - Worth: 400 Militia: - Worth: 400 Town majini: - Worth: 300 Wetlands majini - Worth: 400 Base Majini - Worth: 400 Hunter: - Worth: 1250 Big man Majini - Worth: 900 Naked zombie - Worth: 450 Leech Man - Worth: 500 Leech - Worth: 10 Bandersnatch - Worth: 3000 Stages The Mansion - boss: Tyrant - Worth: ''25,000'' '- soundtrack: Tyrant' Salazar's Castle - Sub Boss: Garrodoor - Worth: 15,000 '''- '''soundtrack: Krauser Ship Deck: - sub boss: Dr scalavadoor - Worth: ''20,000'' - soundtrack: Winds of madness Spencer Estate: - Sub Boss: Reaper -''' Worth: 9'',000'' '''Poublu: - Sub Boss: Bella sisters - Worth: 7'',500 (''Each) Antarctic Base: - Boss: T-091 - Worth: 10,000 Racoon streets: - Boss: Nemesis - Worth: 20,000 RPD: - boss: T-103 (Mr X) - Worth: ''10,000'' '- soundtrack: T-A theme' Privite residence - boss: Alexia Ashford -''' '''Worth: 12',000'' 'The Clock Tower - Boss: Nemesis (F''orm 2) - Worth: 2''5,000 -'' Soundtrack: Menacing Nemesis Theme Racoon University - Boss: Thanatos - Worth: 20,000 - Soundtrack: Thanatos The Ecliptic express - Boss: Stinger - Worth: 25,000 - Soundtrack: Stinger The Dead Factory - Boss: Nemesis (Form 2) - Worth: 25,000 - Soundtrack: Hellish Agony ''' '''Racoon Hospital - Boss: Nemesis (Form 2) - Worth: 25,000 - Soundtrack: Nemesis Again Theme Unlockable stages Island Labs - Sub Boss: Iron Maiden - Worth:8,000 - Soundtrack: Regenerator - Special Item: Infored Scope Unlocked by, getting 50,000 or higher, on Salazar's castle. Russian Facility - Boss: Ivan - Worth: 15,000 (Each) - Soundtrack: Live Evil Unlocked by, getting 50,000 or higher, on The Arklay Mansion. Guard House - Boss: Plant 42 - Worth 25,000 - soundtrack; Plant 42 Unlocked by, getting 50,000 or higher on Mansion Hall. '' '''Unlockable Characters Wesker - Russia Wesker can perform a dash. ''' '''Silanced pistol Firepower: 150 Capacity: 15 Reload speed: 1.00 Semi-Auto Rifle Firepower: 1100 Capacity:12 Reload Speed: 1.80 HUNK - Human unit ''' '''Inventory Custom TMP ''' '''Firepower: 100 Capacity: oo Reload speed: 1.77 '''''Unlocked by getting 50,000 or higher on RPD 'Nicholai Ginovaef' 'Inventory' 'M9 Carbine' Firepower: 100 Capacity: 100 Reload Speed: 1.34 Hand Grenade x3 GH+RH+BH x3 M9 Ammo x 300 Knife Unlocked by getting 50,000 or higher on The Dead Factory 'Mikhail Victor' 'Inventory' 'Benelli M3S Shotgun' Firepower: 500 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1.50 'M66 Rocket Launcher' Firepower: 10,000 Capacity: 4 Reload Speed: 5.00 Unlocked by getting 75,000 or higher on Racoon Streets Raven - Shadow Inventory XIX Magnum Firepower: 2700 Capacity: 12 Reload Speed: 0.01 Magnum Lite Rifle Firepower: 5000 Capacity: 4 Reload Speed: 1.70 Silenced Pistol Firepower: Firepower: 100 Capacity: 15 Reload Speed: 0.90 Unlocked by getting a score of at least 130,000 on every stage Unlockable features Infinite ammo on/off Unlocked by obtaining 75,000 or more, on all stages. Master cutscene viewer (Able to watch cutscenes from all RE games) Unlocked by obtaining 50,000 or more, on all stages. The Hunt (Play as Nemesis as he hunts down the STARS) Unlocked by getting a score of 100,000 on eather Racoon streets or alternatively defeat Nemesis 12 times. Ultimate Survival Horror Challange (Face each boss in the Re Franchise) Unlocked by obtaining 75,000 or more on all stages, with all characters.